


Paperwork was boring

by SerpenLupus



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Warcraft Troll, blowjob, honestly i have no idea of how i should b tagging this xD, i think that was the name, that's what this is, thigh worshiping, troll/human, warcraft human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpenLupus/pseuds/SerpenLupus
Summary: AU where WoD took a loooong time to happen and in the meantime Vol'jin goes to visit the Shadopan in order to make amends for the wrongdoings of Garrosh's Horde in Pandaria, and also to enjoy some quality company ;)Alternative Title: Taran Zhu writes a torrid novel.Originaly posted sometime during April of this  year.





	Paperwork was boring

Paperwork was boring, alright.

And tedious.

And… he was losing track again.

Vol’jin rubbed his eyes for a second and then sighed. Just a few more things and he would be finished for the aftern… Night. It was night already.

Another sigh, and the Troll let his eyes wander around the Pandaren room a bit. Sparse as the rest of the monastery, of course, but not unwelcoming. Vol’jin felt lucky that he could come here again; to see that it had been reconstructed, and to watch new and old recruits of the Shadopan practice on its grounds once more filled him with both relief and joy.

He was there with the excuse of mending the affronts of the previous Warchief against Pandaria, to speak to her leaders, mostly Taran Zhu, and debate other matters. Of course it also served as a much needed change of air after too much time spent inside Grommash hold, and as a way of seeing some friends, Chen, Yalia… Tyrathan.

The hunter was currently sitting on a simple bench across the room, concentrated on his own business, which was doing some maintenance on his weapons it seemed, but in the most silent manner. After… everything, this was one of the few ways they could still see each other, and Vol’jin had to be thankful to Taran Zhu for allowing them this little haven. Of course the elder Monk had no reason to oppose to it, since Vol’jin DID work on the reasons which brought him there (and there was a strange hint of glee in his eyes when asked about the matter), but still.

The Shadowhunter sighed once more and resumed working on the files scattered across the table. Saurfang was perfectly  capable of handling Orgrimmar while he wasn’t there, and so was Vanira with the Darkspears, but the goddamn paperwork… That was his responsibility, AND he would get them done. Thankfully his companion had been patient with…

At that moment Vol’jin felt a light touch on his knee, and it snapped him out of his train of thought. Tearing his eyes away from the papers, the shadowhunter saw Tyrathan Khort kneeling calmly between his legs, his hands placed on the interior of his thighs and the left side of his face resting against the bare blue skin.

The Troll looked at his human, taken aback for a few seconds. The man simply offered him a quiet smile, his right hand slowly caressing  the way up from his knee, almost to his groin, then the way back, while his eyes looked straight into Vol’jin’s. - Oh, don’t mind me, keep working - he said, looking perfectly comfortable where he was.

-… - The troll opened his mouth, but said nothing in the end, going back to his papers and trying to focus on them, even if the hand traveling the way up his thigh was the most distracting sensation, these had to be finished…

Not even a minute later, Vol’jin felt the touch of a pair of lips kissing the inside of his thigh. He tried to remain still, watching how the human kissed a slow trail up, each wet touch of his mouth against the blue skin accompanied by a warm breath that sent shivers right up to the Darkspear’s spine. The Troll unconsciously fisted his hands over the table, feeling the face of the hunter come closer to his groin with each kiss, to a point where his nose almost brushed his (tightening) underwear. But the man stopped right there, opening his mouth a bit more to bite into the thigh’s soft flesh.

It wasn’t a hard bite, with his teeth the human couldn’t have pierced his skin even if he had tried, but the sensation made Vol’jin’s leg twitch nonetheless, a shaky gasp escaping him.

-Tyrathan - he muttered while watching the man move from one thigh to the other. The hunter looked up at him, perfectly calm when he sucked on the flesh of the opposite leg and let go with a wet pop. Both knew that would become a very visible mark.

-Yes? - He may have separated his mouth from the other’s thigh, but he kept his fingers traveling back and forth through their flesh.

-What be ya doin’? - Vol’jin had tried to not sound like he was out of breath, but he was clearly failing.

Tyrathan raised and eyebrow - what does it look like?

-Ya know dat be not what I …- The man chose that moment to dig his fingers in the blue skin while he was still trailing them up, efficiently interrupting his friend.

Learning how sensitive Vol’jin thighs were had truly been a joy.

-You couldn’t have noticed, you have been too busy, but at this hour everybody is either occupied with finishing their training, their chores, or getting ready to prepare dinner - he went back to the unattended thigh in that moment, planting a kiss right beside his first mark - even Taran Zhu is going to stay at one part of the monastery for a good while. - The man felt how Vol’jin’s legs had started to slightly tremble under his attentions, and he couldn’t help but smile - also, you looked like you needed a break.

-Ya be keepin’ track of everytin’ huh? - the Troll managed to say. He was almost bending in half over Tyrathan, elbows supporting his weight on the border of the provisional desk as he tried to keep his cool, which was becoming harder each time the man kissed, caressed, scratched or bit the flesh of his thighs, always coming dangerously close to his crotch, but never actually going beyond the clothing.

By the time the hunter decided to undo and remove the garments that formed the Troll’s “belt” and half-of-a-skirt, minutes later, his thighs were covered in marks of bites and scratches, and shaking from the overstimulation. When the man ran his hands from his knees to almost his waist once more, Vol’jin inhaled sharply and his legs jumped, nails scratching the desk’s surface - T…Tyrathan, please.

-Hush - was the human’s response while he moved his hands the way back - you promised me I could take my time with this and you wouldn’t touch, remember?

-I be promisin’ ya, but - his own shaky gasp interrupted him when the man bit, quite hard, a part of the skin that was still unmarked - but dis… be… torture. Ya be takin’ too…long.

-Even if I had all the night, I don’t think that would be enough  time to enjoy these - he said, kissing the reddening mark.

Vol’jin pressed his forehead against the wood of the table, toes curling on the stone floor - Ya be havin’ the weirdest fixation with my thighs, huma…

Tyrathan actually smacked, although not very hard, the Troll’s thigh. It caught his friend by surprise - You walk around in this… poor excuse for an armor, even in this weather, and then you get surprised when they get my attention? It’s not fixation, it’s honest to the Light curiosity.

-There be nothin’ wron’ wit my clothing. - The man could perfectly perceive the upset tone in the Darkspear’s words, but he was not deterred by it.

-The only thing you have protected with this is your goddamn shoulder, Vol’jin - he retorted, hitting  the same spot with his palm once more, and this time the Troll let out a strangled moan. He was panting heavily and shaking from head to toe, but he kept his word, hands balled into fists on the wood. Tyrathan sighed, and then softly kissed the reddened skin - sorry, I am being unfair with you - his hands carefully pushed at his friend’s knees, separating his legs some more - when you lend me the chance, I just couldn’t help myself - another kiss, this one beside the first one, and another, next to it. -Look at me. Please?

It took him a moment, but the Troll complied and lifted himself from the table, returning the hunter’s gaze. His face paint, although smeared in some parts, hid the blushing of his face; however, the lovely purplish tone was perfectly visible on his ears.

The man placed his hand over Vol’jin’s cock and slowly caressed it over the tensed fabric, up and down, a couple times. He heard a small growl and the sound of nails scratching wood, and couldn’t help but smile, freeing the troll’s pulsating erection from his underwear and wrapping both hands around it. With his thumbs he used the precum gathered at the tip to slick down the shaft, stroking up and down, drawing a low and shaky moan from his companion’s throat. Tyrathan looked up to find Vol’jin’s intense gaze focused on him, eyes burning with barely restrained desire, but just as he had promised, he kept still, letting him do what he wanted.

The man shifted his weight on his knees a moment, leaning his head forward, then looked up when he was inches away from the Troll’s dick, locking eyes with him and giving it a long lick, almost from the base to the tip. Vol’jin shuddered and groaned, but his eyes never left Tyrathan’s, and this encouraged the hunter. The salty flavor didn’t disgust him, so the Man sucked on the tip and teased the slit, thumb pads massaging the pulsating veins up and down, then using his palms to slick and pump the whole shaft with the help of his own saliva.  

-Tyrathan… - he looked up when he heard his name, seeing the way his friend was trembling and panting. The hunter had wondered how long would the Troll last after he had spent so much time teasing and stimulating his thighs and nothing else; by the look of it, he realized that probably it wouldn’t be that much more. Because of it, and although he still lacked some practice, Tyrathan decided to open his mouth and swallow the most he could of the other’s cock, just to see if that would tip him over. It wasn’t much that he could get since Vol’jin was still a Troll and… very well proportioned, but the way he moaned his name and thrusted his hips forward told the hunter he had gotten enough. He drew back slightly as to not gag on it and bobbed his head at the same rhythm as his hands, listening to his companion’s low moans and feeling how his body tensed up.

Right at that moment, for some reason, Tyrathan decided to use one of his hands to mark a trail with his nails on Vol’jin’s right thigh, and that was what tipped him over the edge.  

The Troll’s warning was drowned in a loud groan, hands gripping the table’s border and seed spilling in the hunter’s mouth, whom, despite his lack of practice, managed to efficiently drive him through his orgasm. The sensation of something hot hitting the back of his throat was still a strange one, but he swallowed it all, not drawing back until Vol’jin’s climax simmered down.

Tyrathan coughed and cleaned his mouth on his forearm, looking at the stains for a few moments, silent; his jaw was a bit sore and the foreign taste remained in his tongue, but he realized it wasn’t something that would stop him from repeating this. However, any other thought he had got interrupted when he felt a three fingered hand gently lift his chin, and he found two amber eyes calmly looking at him.

The Troll traced the man’s bottom lip with his thumb pad, and Tyrathan couldn’t stop his mouth from curving upwards in a soft smile.  - Was it good? - he asked, and then instantly regretted sounding so ridiculously insecure.

From his part, Vol’jin simply placed his hands beneath the human’s shoulders and lifted him as if he weighed nothing, sitting him on the table and kissing his forehead - very good.

Now the man felt ashamed for the sudden swell of pride blooming in his chest at that simple praise.

Luck would have it that the human, sitting on the provisional desk, was at the same height as his Troll on a chair. Because of this, the Darkspear could comfortably kiss his face, purring softly and brushing his tusks on his companion’s paler skin and greying hair. Sometimes, Tyrathan didn’t know if he loved or hated the fact that Vol’jin was so much taller than him.

The man gasped suddenly, feeling one of the troll’s hands stroke slowly over his crotch. If he had said that giving all those attentions to Vol’jin and watching him react did not affect him, he would have been telling one big lie, however, he had not done it expecting retribution.

-Wait, th… you don’t have to - he murmured when noticing the Troll’s skillful hand undoing the front of his pants. His friend looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

-It be fair - he said, kissing him - and I be wantin’ to. - The man put his hands around the Darkspear’s shoulders and kissed him back, pressing their foreheads together for an instant. There was something he wanted to say, but the sensation of Vol’jin’s fingers stroking his erection made him bit his bottom lip and keep silent. The Troll easily reached his neck from his position, biting the paler skin playfully, and sometimes those sharp fangs were just shy of piercing the flesh, but the man wasn’t afraid of this happening.  He noticed then that, at some point, Vol’jin had sneaked his other hand to his chest, (civilian clothes were just so blissfully easy to undo) and was teasing a specific part of his anatomy. Tyrathan bit his lip harder when he felt his nipple perk under the touch of the Troll’s rough finger pads, hips thrusting forward into the Troll’s hand when those same fingers pinched the nub.

-Nnn, fa… faster, please - he muttered, holding tighter onto the other’s shoulders. Vol’jin complied, speeding up the rhythm at which he pumped the hunter’s erection and moving his hand to tease the other pec. The man shivered and gasped, feeling closer to release with each stroke, touch and bite, hands going up to tangle on locks of wild red hair.

The Troll left his neck and kissed his lips briefly, whispering something against them, looking into his eyes. - (Come) - the Zandali tones sent a shiver right through the man’s spine, making him look away, body burning up and tensing, close, so close, so … - (Come for me, Tyrathan)

The hunter bit down his lip and arched his back, spilling into the other’s hand with a muffled moan. Vol’jin held him all the while, kissing his forehead and his closed eyes, lowering him from the table so he was sitting sideways on his lap then, body resting against his chest.

Tyrathan opened his eyes after a few seconds, feeling contented and relaxed on the Darkspear’s arms. He turned his head when he heard the Troll rummaging through something, and realized he was cleaning his hand on the cloth for drying the ink from the pen. Then he noticed that, despite everything, Vol’jin had managed to move away most of the documents to one side of the table, and the ink to the other, so they wouldn’t end up ruined.

_Always with the job on your mind._

-Hey - whispered the hunter, efficiently catching the Troll’s attention.

His companion looked down and smiled at him - hey - he said, and then chuckled.

Tyrathan raised an eyebrow - What?

The Darkspear licked his thumb pad and rubbed under the man’s eye - ya be havin’ paint on ya face.

-Oh… - The hunter touched his forehead and then looked at his fingers, where he found traces of white and black - well, this goes away with water, doesn’t it?

The Troll nodded, and then brushed above the humans collarbone - here too… these other ones be not goin’ away soon tho - he added, offering Tyrathan an unapologetic smile.

The man didn’t even try to look down, knowing that his neck and shoulders were covered in love bites. - I think we’re even on that. - He answered, getting himself comfortable on the Troll’s chest once more. His scarf was next to his weaponry on the bench he had spent sitting on most of the afternoon, so the marks did not worry him.

-Hmm, I gonna be findin’ a way to hide those soon enough.

The man opened his eyes and looked up at him - Well, you could simply find some trainee trousers and wear them, you know.

Vol’jin remained silent for a moment - be dis just your ploy to be gettin’ me to wear pants, Tyrathan Khort?

-Of course not, - he said, hand extending to caress part of his friend’s messed up mohawk - I truly thought you needed that break… but I won’t deny it had a beneficial side effect.

The Troll’s chest vibrated with laughter, -  ya be makin’ sure nobody gonna be interruptin’ us, ya be waitin’ for me to be lowerin’ my guard - his tusks brushed hoary hair when he lowered his face and kissed the top of the man’s head - ya be preparin’ a trap and I be fallin’ for it. I be surprised, ya clever human.

-Oh, shush - The man tried to not let it show how much he liked when he got praised by him, and focused his atention on something else - Does that mean you’ll let me take the lead more often? - he asked, fixing his clothes.

-Hmm…I be thinkin’ not.

Tyrathan drew back from the Troll’s chest and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow - Well, damn me if you don’t love always being the one in command, _Warchief_.

Vol’jin offered him a shameless smile and proudly kept his head high, not affected at all by his sarcasm - As it should be, little man.

The hunter pushed his shoulder and laughed - oh, you’re the worst - He then stood up, hands at both sides of the Troll’s face - come on, we should get at least presentable for dinner with the others … - his fingertips traced the blurred limits of the other’s facepaint. This, what they had, was still a secret afterall.

The Darkspear nuzzled his hands and sighed - you be right.  - Vol’jin looked at his human for a long moment and then smiled - Will ya be waitin for me at midnight?

Tyrathan returned the smile and kissed his nose - Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> First official smut I ever completed with this ship xD Funny thing, I wrote it while trying to finish another longer, more"serious fic". Spoiler alter, I didn't finish the other one.  
> This was supposed to be a small series, of 3 more parts, simply Vol'jin Tyrathan being together and happy at the Shadopan Monastery, but college got in the way and I wanted to finish the other one, so I never made them. I still want to write them tho, so maybe when things get a bit easier on me, I'll write the other parts :)  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one ^^


End file.
